Asustame si puedes
by ritorudeito
Summary: ¿Eres tan valiente como para pasar la noche aqui...solo?- Despues de una historia escalofriante Hiccup y Patan se desafían para dar una prueba de valentía... Ya veremos quien es el cobarde. N/A: Mejor Lean
1. El vikingo sin cabeza

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL DE** ** _HORRORFAN6,_** **ME ENCANTO ESTA HISTORIA Y ME ENCARGUE DE TRADUCIR, CLARO QUE ME DIO AUTORIZACION... LES VA A ENCANTAR... O ESO ESPERO**

 **EL SIN CABEZA**

(Rasguños y mas rasguños) - ¿Quien se llevo mi garfio de oro?... Entonces el se da la vuelta y te dice: ´´Tu lo hiciste!´´ - Brutacio concluía su relato señalando desesperadamente a Chimuelo quien le devolvió la una mirada no muy divertida. De hecho ni las personas ni los dragones que se encontraban alrededor de la fogata parecían muy impresionados con el cuento fantasmal. Brutilda puso los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de su hermano, Patan bostezo teatralmente, incluso Patapez que era asustadizo parecía mas bien irritado por la historia, Astrid y Hiccup mantenían una expresión entre exasperada y divertida - Ahh publico difícil - comento Burtacio volviendo a sentarse a un lado de su hermana

\- En realidad, solo fue una mala historia - dijo de vuelta Astrid, Hiccup por su parte sonrió, Astrid instintivamente sostuvo fuerte una de sus manos

\- Hey Astrid si tienes miedo sabes que puedes venir a mi lado - dijo Patan que había notado sus manos unidas

\- Eso si que es lo mas espantoso que he escuchado en toda la noche - le dijo Astrid

\- Ahh vamos Astrid! Debo de ser mas reconfortante que Hiccup, quiero decir ¡Míralo! tu necesitas a alguien que si pueda protegerte, que tenga músculos.. y las dos piernas - añadió con una sonrisa

Al instante Hiccup lo fulmino con la mirada, Astrid pronto lo noto y le respondió - Me siento perfectamente con Hiccup, eres tu quien debe preocuparse por tu seguridad... si sigues con eso podrías acabar con un hacha en la cabeza

\- Por favooor - respondió Patan con burla - Todos sabemos que soy el mas grande, el mas rápido y el mas fuerte de los aquí presentes

Hiccup sonrió de repente al escucharlo - Entonces sera mejor que tengas cuidado Patan - le dijo en voz baja - Con una cabeza de ese tamaño, podrías ser un blanco fácil para... tu sabes... el sin cabeza

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el, algunos con lo miraron con sorpresa (Patan) otros con confusión (gemelos) y otros con repentina intranquilidad (Patapez) Astrid lo miro tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

\- ¿Ese viejo cuento de hadas? - rió Patan - Por favor Hiccup ¿es lo mejor que tienes?

\- Si ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? - Hizo eco Brutacio

\- ¿Sabes de lo que esta hablando? - le pregunto Astrid

\- No, en absoluto - respondieron a la par los gemelos

\- ¿Por que no los ilustras Astrid? - sugirió Hiccup sin apartar su vista de Patan - Recuerdales por que hay que tenerle miedo al jinete de dragon sin cabeza

\- Espera espera ¿dijiste Jinete de Dragon... sin cabeza? - dijo Brutacio - No recuerdo que el vikingo sin cabeza del que se habla fuera un jinete de dragon

\- Pues tal vez no fui el primero en haber montado uno - respondio Hiccup - ¿Astrid?

\- Con gusto - respondió, Todos los adolescentes alrededor de la fogata esperaban expectantes, incluso los dragones mostraron interés. Chimuelo ronroneo suavemente y Hiccup le acaricio por puro reflejo

\- El sin cabeza... jinete de dragón era un vikingo que vivió en Berk, mucho antes de que nuestros primeros antepasados llegaran aqui - comenzó la chica profundizando la voz - vivía solo en esta isla, mas se decía que estaba loco pues se creia el primer vikingo que habia montado un dragon, decía haber conquistado... a un Furia Nocturna y que lo usaba para luchar con cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlo - Todos los ojos se habían posado sobre Chimuelo quien se animo ante la mención de su especie

\- Un dia, en medio de una terrible tormenta una nave aterrizo en las orillas de Berk - continuo Astrid - estaba llena de vikingos que buscaban nuevas tierras que habitar. La isla parecía desierta así que les pareció un buen lugar para quedarse. Pero el jinete los estaba observando, estaba enfurecido contra esos tontos que invadían su territorio

El ataco el campamento de los vikingos en la oscuridad de la noche, montando su Furia Nocturna, a lo que siguio una confucion y caos que...

\- ¿Confucion? - interrumpio Brutacio

\- ¿Caos? - dijo Brutilda

\- ¡Impresionante! - dijeron ambos a la vez

\- Shh - dijo Patapez - no interrumpan - dijo volviéndose a la chica totalmente absorto en el relato

\- Grasias Patapez... En medio del caos y la confusión muchos vikingo fueron asesinados, pero los sobrevivientes se unieron contra el jinete. Le dispararon con una flecha certera haciendo que cayera de su dragon quien voló a distancia para no ser visto y entonces... - Astrid se inclino hacia adelante de forma teatral - El jinete estaba rodeado, trato de defenderse pero su herida lo detuvo, entonces el Jefe de la tribu tomo su hacha y corto su cabeza de un solo golpe. El cuerpo continua enterrado en estos mismos bosques - Ella acompaño de un gesto señalando los arboles a su alrededor haciendo que Patapez viera a su alrededor con nerviosismo - La cabeza rodó por el acantilado hasta el mar y jamas fue encontrada. Según la leyenda el se levanta de su tumba cada cierto tiempo para buscar su cabeza perdida. Vuela en su fantasmal Furia Nocturna por toda la isla y se dice que si escuchas con atención puedes oír el batir de sus alas golpeando el silencio de la noche. Si te encuentra, puede tomar tu cabeza para reemplazar la suya

Al terminar la historia Astrid se hecho para atrás observando con satisfacción las reacciones de sus amigos. Los gemelos por una vez guardaban silencio Patapez trataba de permanecer indiferente pero no podía ocultar su temblor, incluso Patan que hacia sus mejores esfuerzos se veía nervioso. Solo Hiccup parecía no haber sido afectado, el seguía acariciando a Chimuelo distraidamente, miraba a Astrid con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos se posaban en su primo de vez en cuando

Patan finalmente rompió el silencio - Ese Jinete sin cabeza no es mas que un mito - insistió mirando a los otros - una historia inventada para asustar niños pequeños, no puede existir un ´´Sin cabeza´´ que monte un dragon fantasma quiero decir ¡Vamos! es..

\- Es real - hablo Hiccup, manteniendo su rostro impasible, todos se volvieron para mirarlo

\- ¿A si? - dijo Patan - ¿y como lo sabes? - pregunto cruzando los brazos

\- Por que yo lo he visto - respondió. Hubo un suspiro colectivo de parte de todos los que rodeaban la fogata. Astrid tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa con una de sus manos, pues capto en el Entrenador de Dragones, la mas elemental de las sonrisas

\- Tu... ¿tu lo has... visto? - dijo Patapez

\- Si - asintió Hiccup

\- ¿Tomo tu cabeza? - pregunto Brutilda

\- No no lo hizo - respondio Hiccup, como si hubiera sido una pregunta normal

\- ¿Y como es que te las arreglaste para escapar de el? - pregunto Patan

Hiccup sonrió y se inclino hacia adelante - Hace unas semanas Chimuelo y yo dábamos un vuelo nocturno, tuvimos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia no muy lejos de aqui por que la cola de Chimuelo estaba soltándose, mientras estaba arreglándolo me pareció escuchar un sonido extraño, como el gruñido de un dragon, imagine que era algún dragon salvaje asi que pensé que mientras mas pronto arreglara su aleta y volviéramos al aire seria mejor. Chimuelo de pronto se puso rígido y empezó a gruñir, mire a mi alrededor para ver que le pasaba y distinguí un bulto negro entre la oscuridad de los arboles. al principio no pude ver con claridad que era pero gracias a la luz de la luna vi que parecía la figura de un hombre en la parte posterior de un Furia Nocturna y... no tenia cabeza

Patapez contuvo la respiración con la emoción y el terror mezcládos en el mientras que los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de asombro incluso Patan no pudo ocultar el interés, Astrid pensaba en dar un aplauso a Hiccup pues si que sabia como relatar una historia

\- Estaba aterrado - continuo Hiccup - conocía la historia y sabia lo que iba a intentar asi que pronto subí a Chimuelo y salimos de hay lo mas rápido que pudimos, pero mire hacia atras y vi que el fantasma nos estaba siguiendo. Todos sabemos lo rápido que es Chimuelo pero ese fantasma era tan rápido como el, seguía tras nosotros y no retrocedía. Yo sabia lo que teníamos que hacer, debíamos volver pronto a la aldea pues el jinete nunca vuelve al lugar donde fue asesinado, asi que si volvia estaríamos seguros, asi que inste a Chimuelo a volar tan rápido como pudiera, volví a mirar y vi al jinete justo de tras de nosotros y vi con claridad su cuello decapitado - Se estremecio teatralmente, Astrid tuvo que esforzarse por no reirse, Hiccup si que disfrutaba de tener toda la atención - Finalmente visualizamos Berk desde lejos, mira atras una vez mas para comprobar si el jinete se habia desvanecido, pero no, mas bien habia topado en el aire, entonces su dragon solto un aullido salvaje... Nunca habia oido algo igual de escalofriante... entonces el jinete y el dragon fueron envuelto en llamas azules: Fuego de Furia Nocturna claro, y al siguiente instante ya no estaban - Hiccup concluyo y se recostó de nuevo, sus ojos iban de rostro en rostro, incluso Patan estaba con la boca abierta de asombro

\- Esa si fue una gran historia - dijo Astrid

\- Si que lo fue - concordó Patapez mirando a los bosques con miedo

Como era de esperar Patan trato de ocultar su nerviosismo - Como sea - dijo con ligereza - Esa historia casi me pone a dormir

Pero en lugar de verse ofendido o decepcionado, Hiccup se limito a arquear una ceja con diversión - ¿En serio? si yo fuera tu no me quedaría dormido estando aquí, nunca sabes cuando puede volver a aparecer

Patan inflo el pecho tratando de parecer intimidante - Yo no tengo miedo de ese fantasma

\- ¿Que tal si pones valor a lo que dice tu boca, Patan? - le dijo Hiccup - Te desafió a pasar la noche aquí.. solo

Patapez jadeo y los gemelos exclamaron un ´´Whoa¨ Patan parpadeo sorprendido pero rápidamente retomo su expresión arrogante - Sii No hay problema

Hiccup se rio entre dientes y se levanto - Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana... claro eso si el jinete no te...- acompaño lo ultimo con una repetida seña de su mano contra su cuello, como seña de decapitar - se subio finalmente a Chimuelo, se despidio alegremente de su primo (que intentaba mantener su expresion de valiente) y se fue, seguido por Astrid, Patapez y los gemelos, dejando a Patan y a Colmillo completamente solos

\- No tengo miedo - se dijo asi mismo, aunque su voz carecía de confianza, Colmillo le lanzo una mirada que claramente significaba que eso no era verdad.

El viento empezó a soplar fuerte y Patan se estremeció - Estúpido Hiccup y sus estúpidas historias - murmuro en voz baja y luego frunció el seño - Me pregunto si en verdad lo habrá visto - en seguida sacudió su cabeza - ¡Por supuesto que no! el invento eso para asustarme ¡pero no va a funcionar Hiccup! te lo demostrare, pasare la noche aqui y mañana ¡seré yo quien se ria al ultimo!

Colmillo como siempre hizo caso omiso del monologo de su jinete y cerro los ojos. Aunque no lo admitiera era incomodo para Patan ver dormido a su dragon, con el despierto al menos crei que tendría algún mecanismo de defensa (no es que lo necesitara se dijo rápidamente) Pero con el Pesadilla Monstruosa dormido se sentía mas solo que nunca en su vida

Se estremeció, algo que no tuvo nada que ver con el clima frio, se acostó en un intento de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos los detalles de la historia de Hiccup volvian a su mente y tenia que abrirlos para comprobar que no habia nadie rondando por hay. Despues de unos minutos de no poder dormir, finalmente se incorporo centrandose en la fogata.

Durante mas de una hora estuvo hay sentado con los ojos fijos en las llamas, queriendo pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la historia fantasmal de Hiccup. Cuando el fuego se apago lamento terriblemente que Colmillo no estuviera despierto para reavivarla, pero sabia por experiencia que si intentaba despertarlo terminaria perdiendo las cejas

Entonces se escucho un debil sonido en el bosque, provocando que su corazon perdiera el ritmo. El bosque ea obscuro y era dificil distinguir cualquiera cosa que acechara entre las sombras - ¿Hola? - dijo vacilante - ¿Hay alguien hay?

Nadie respondió

Un pensamiento vino a su mente (lo cual casi fue un milagro) ¿que tal si Hiccup o Astrid estaban por ahi tratando de asustarlo? Entonces se incorporo con toda la valentía que pudo reunir - Se que estas hay Hiccup, pero no podrás asustarme con esa estúpida historia, estas perdiendo el tiempo, ¡ven aquí y admite tu derrota!

Nada, ni risas sofocadas, ni pasos inquietos, ni susurros, ningún sonido que indicara que lo estaban observando. Su repentina oleada de valentía se fue tan pronto como habia llegado - ¿Chicos? - dijo escudriñando el bosque en busca de cualquier indicio de sus amigos - Ya basta no es divertido

No hubo respuesta

\- ¿Lo imagine? - se pregunto en voz alta, apenas tuvo tiempo de conciderarlo cuando escucho algo otra vez, un susurro silencioso y hojas movidas por pasos, obvio pies en movimiento, y unos muy grandes

Entonces algo salio de entre los arboles

Al principio era dificil ver de que se trataba, todo lo que Patan podia distinguir era una silueta descomunal, no se parecia a ningun animal que hubiera visto antes pero habia algo familiar en el. Se distinguía vagamente una silueta humana en la parte superior de la figura pero el fondo era mas grande y masiva... Y esos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes definitivamente no eran humanos

Entonces las nubes cambiaron permitiendo a la luna iluminar la escena. La figura era la de un hombre que vestía una armadura negra y una larga capa en el mismo tono que cubría hasta la espalda del dragon que montaba. Los ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad y un leve gruñido hizo eco en su garganta

Pero, por mucho, lo que mas alarmaba del aspecto del jinete... era la ausencia de la cabeza. Con un estremecimiento de horror Patan se dio cuenta de que el contorno terminaba en los hombros. Por encima no habia mas que un espacio vacio. El dragon se movio inquieto y el jinete levanto una mano, esto solo aumento aun mas el terror en Patan, en la mano que el hombre levanto habia una forma pequeña y redondeada.

\- Una cabeza... oh dioses - Patan murmuraba

El silencio fue destruido cuando el Furia Nocturna grito, provocando un escalofrio en el vikingo. Patan se puso de pie y casi se tropieza para llegar a donde Colmillo dormia - ¡Colmillooo! - grito decidiendo que prefería perder las cejas y no la cabeza - ¡Colmillo despierta! ¡Tenemos que salir de aqui AHORA MISMO! ¡DESPIERTA TUU INUTIL LAGARTO!

Colmillo abrio un ojo y miro a su jinete. Luego vio a los recien llegados y parpadeo con confusion. El Furia Nocturna elijio ese momento para pararse en sus patas traceras, desplegar sus alas y emitir su clasico chillido, mostrando una luz brillante en su garganta que indicaba que se estaba preparando para disparar una rafaga de plasma

Colmillo desperto bastante rapido despues de esto, extendio sus propias alas dandole a Patan apenas unos segundos para subir a su espalda antes de despegar hacia el cielo. Al ver atras Patan vio como el sin cabeza insto a su dragon a emprender el vuelo tambien, ahora los estaban persiguiendo y ese fantasma Furia Nocturna era mucho mas rapido que el Pesadilla monstruosa - Mas rapido Colmillo ¡Mas rapido! - gritaba Patan y por una ocasion el dragon decidio hacerle caso y puso mas esfuerzo, batia sus alas tan rapido como podia y lograron poner algo de distancia entre ellos y el fantasma, aunque no demasiada. Al ver hacia atras Patan vio que el fantasma estaba deteniendose y no tratando de alcanzarlos ¿acaso estaban jugando con ellos? No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar en eso por que Colmillo dio un giro brusco en direccion a una cala. El corazon de Patan perdio aun mas el ritmo, esa caleta estaba en direccion contraria a la aldea y Hiccup habia dicho que el jinete no se aventuraba a volver a la aldea, eso significaba (su cerebro empezaba a dolerle) que ir a esa cala era mala idea

\- ¡No! ¡No es por hay! Debemos volver a la aldea ¡Estaremos a salvo hay! - decia tirando de los cuernos del dragon pero este no le hizo caso y al ver hacia atras vio que el sin cabeza estaba alcanzandolos otra vez

El Furia Nocturna rugio y lanzo una rafaga de fuego azul - ¡Aahhh! - grito Patan agachándose. La explocion choco en su lugar con un arbol cercano dejando agujero ardiente en su tronco. Entonces Colmillo se desvio para evitar una roca que habia salido de la nada y Patan lo insto de nuevo a que se elevara. Ahora podia a lo lejos las formas de las casas, ¡Nunca habia estado tan de ver Berk en su vida!

Mas su alivio duro poco, el Furia Nocturna rugio de nuevo y otra explosion de plasma paso sobre su cabeza - ¡Vamos Colmillo! ¡Podemos hacerlo! - decia para que aumentara su velocidad - Estaremos seguros una vez lleguemos a Berk ya casi...

Otra explocion de plasma paso sobre sus cabezas asustando a Colmillo haciendolo volar mas abajo para evitar otro ataque y este movimiento repentino casi hace caer a Patan - ¿Que estas haciendo? - reclamo Patan tirando nuevamente de sus cuernos, pero el Pesadilla monstruosa siguio volando esquivando arboles en un intento de poner distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores

Patan miro de nuevo atras y vio como el sin cabeza estaba a pocos centimetros suyos, podia ver los brillantes ojos verdes del dragon mirandolo malevolamente, vio la capa del jinete ondeando con el viento tras el, vio la cabeza cortada que sostenia el jinete en su mano, y podia imaginar el mal en su rostro conforme se acercaba a su presa

La boca del Furia Nocturna brillo con fuego una vez mas - ¡ARRIBAAA! - Grtio tirando de los cuernos del dragon que se alzo justo cuando el Furia Nocturna disparo otra rafaga de plasma que quemo la hierba debajo de ellos y entonces los siguio de nuevo al cielo

El pueblo de Berk estaba ya a poca distancia, - Ya casi, ya casi - decia Patan que vio hacia atras una vez mas para ver como el fantasma esta desacelerando, no muy dispuesto a acercarse al pueblo. Entonces se detuvo en pleno vuelo, flotado justo fuera de la luz que daba la bienvenida a Berk. El Furia Nocturna grito de nuevo, Patan se giro esperando ver desaparecer el jinete como Hiccup lo habia dicho, siendo envueltos en llamas azules, pero en cambio, para su horror, el jinete se levanto sobre los estribos y lanzo la cabeza que llevaba al aire, el Furia Nocturna la bateo con su cola enviandola directamente a Patan que grito y trato de esquivarla pero era muy tarde, esta golpeo su cabeza dejandolo inconsiente al instante, se cayo de la silla directo a tierra. Colmillo sintio su ausencia y logro atraparlo de la punta de su chaleco unos centimetros antes de que diera contre el suelo, el dragon miro a su alrededor pero ya habia desaparecido el fantasma

...

Cuando Patan desperto a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que noto fue que tenia un golpe en el craneo, gimió de dolor y abrio los ojos viendo con confusión a su alrededor: su habitación. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente cuando se incorporo, dio una mueca de dolor cuanto este aumento - ¿Que paso? - murmuro para si mismo. Recordó haber visto al jinete lanzar su cabeza hacia el, luego recordó un golpe de dolor y luego oscuridad. ¿Como había terminado en su habitación?

Se levanto y bajo las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta fue recibido por Colmillo que gruño feliz de ver a su jinete de pie - ¿Colmillo? - dijo Patan aturdido pasando su mano en su cabello - ¿Que..? - fue cuando se dio cuenta que no traia casco

\- Patan!

Se giro y vio como sus amigos se acercaban, todos llevaban una sonrisa de alegría, al frente del grupo estaba Hiccup que cruzo los brazos en señal de triunfo - Entonces... no eres tan valiente como para pasar la noche solo después de todo ¿eh?

Le temo unos minutos entender lo que su primo estaba diciendo. La persecucion habia hecho que olvidara lo que habían apostado en la fogata , pero pronto abrió la boca y dijo - ¡No! Hiccup.. el, el jinete, se presento y nos persiguió de regreso aquí... - Entonces les hablo de su aventura nocturna pero al terminar ninguno de sus amigos parecía convencido

\- Eso es ridículo - dijo Patapez - tuviste miedo y inventaste esa historia para que no creyéramos que eras un cobarde

\- ¡Pero es cierto! - entonces vino a su mente un pensamiento - Y puedo probarlo

...

\- ¿Lo ven?- dijo Patan con aire de suficiencia - les dije que verdad

Hiccup se rio - Patan, esto solo muestra que perdiste tu casco anoche mientras volabas de regreso. no prueba que te persiguiera un fantasma sin cabeza

Su sonrisa triunfante vacilo mientras miraba su casco tirado en el pasto en un lugar no muy lejos de la aldea - ¡Pero yo estaba hay y luego...! - entonces su voz se volvio desesperada - ¡Lo juro! ¡El sin cabeza nos persiguió anoche a mi y a Colmillo! ¡El me golpeo con su cabeza y me...!

\- Uh Chicos - le interrumpió Patapez - tal vez quieran ver esto

Todos se dirigieron a donde Patapez estaba de pie, mirando hacia abajo unos restos de una cabeza de repollo

\- ¿y esto que? - dijo Brutacio - Es solo una cabeza de repollo

\- Si pero ¿que esta haciendo aqui? - dijo Patapez - no hay granjas cerca de este lugar

No podia asegurarlo pero creyó ver a Hiccup sonreír en complicidad con Astris y Chimuelo, de una manera tan breve que tal vez lo imagino, Patapez solo frunció el ceño pero no hizo ningun comentario al respecto

En cuanto a Patan, no podía importarle menos ese repollo. Por las próximas semanas solo escuchaba a sus amigos hacer chistes sobre su cobardía. Por mucho que lo intentara no lograba convencer a ninguno de sus amigos de que el sin cabeza lo habia perseguido esa noche

Y cuando la historia se abrio paso por las personas del pueblo (cortesía de los gemelos y a su incapacidad de mantener la boca cerrada) fue recibida con incredulidad incluso por parte de los adultos. Pero las risas y bromas con el tiempo se extinguieron y todos siguieron con sus vidas pero se convirtió en una historia para contar alrededor de una fogata, Hiccup en particular le gustaba contar la historia de su primo y su encuentro con el sin cabeza, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando llegaba a la parte del repollo acababa teniendo un ataque de risa aunque nunca explico que era lo encontraba tan divertido.

Pero Patan no titubeo ni una vez, tenia la certeza de que casi había perdido la cabeza esa noche, y nunca volvio a esa parte del bosque, por miedo a encontrarse otra vez con la fantasmal figura del Jinete de dragon sin cabeza

 **N/A: BUENO PATAN: 0 HICCUP: 1... VEAMOS COMO QUEDA EN EL SIGUIENTE JAJA... DEJENME SUS REVIEWS SOBRE QUE LES PARECIO Y SI PUBLICO ESTE**

 _ **AVANCE:**_

 _ **\- ¡HAY ESTAS! ESTABA EMPEZANDO A CREER QUE TE ACOBARDASTE SEÑOR VALIENTE**_

 **...**

 **- _¿HOLA..? ¿QUIEN ESTA HAY?_**

 _ **... ENTONCES DOS SILUETAS HUMANAS ALGO DISTORSIONADAS EXTENDIERON LOS BRAZOS HACIA ELLOS - VEENN COON NOSOTROOOSS**_


	2. La casa Bjornson

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN ES PROPIEDAD DE** ** _HORRORFAN6_** **YO SOLO ME ENCARGUE DE LA TRADUCCION**

 **LA CASA BJORNSON**

Mirando atrás, Hiccup podía decir honestamente que lo había visto venir, habia estado casi esperándolo desde que los dragones se unieron a su vida cotidiana y los vikingos habían comenzado a elogiarlo por su coraje y valentía pero aun asi lo tomo con la guardia baja

El y Chimuelo estaban mostrando su nuevo truco: el Furia Nocturna se dejaba caer al agua como una piedra y en el ultimo momento lanzaba fuera de el a su jinete, asi que mientras Chimuelo golpeaba el agua provocando que salpicara, Hiccup se encontraba ascendiendo al cielo. Llego el momento que la gravedad hizo efecto dejándolo inmóvil en el aire como un segundo o dos antes de que empezara a caer al mar

En circunstancias normales esta escena lo habría aterrorizado, pero el se limito a sonreír sabiendo bien lo que haría. Un momento después cayó sin problemas y con seguridad detrás de Astrid encima de su Narder mortal quienes gritaron alegremente ante su demostración pero con sorpresa al verlo caer con ellas

Tormenta los llevo a ambos a tierra donde ya Chimuelo los esperaba mientras se sacudía el agua

\- Gracias mylady, parece que fue un éxito

Los otros adolescentes también estaban hay con diversos niveles de asombro y admiración en sus expresiones

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir cual es el punto en todo eso? - exigió Patan - ¿Como es que enseñar a nuestros dragones a que nos lancen nos va a ayudar en batalla?

Como de costumbre Patapez lo descubrió y respondió antes de Hiccup - ¿Que pasa si tu dragón vuela con dificultades que no puede evitar? Si hubiera por ejemplo la trampa de un enemigo tiene sentido tener un escape de emergencia para el Jinete, una vez que este es recogido o cae agilmente en otro dragon como Hiccup lo hizo, el o ella es libre de seguir atacando para liberar al dragon cautivo,

\- Precisamente - dijo Hiccup con orgullo - En particular espero nunca tener que usarlo, pero nunca se sabe, Nunca es bueno que atrapen a nuestros dragones o que hasta los hieran, pero seria peor si nos capturaran con ellos, asi que es vital tener una salida si la necesitamos. Afortunadamente los dragones son protectores no debe ser muy difícil enseñarles esto

Patapez asintió con entusiasmo pero luego su rostro de contrajo ligeramente - Pero el resto de nosotros si podemos tenerlo mas dificil se necesita mucho coraje para ser arrojados de la espalda de nuestro dragon - decía con admiración no disimulada - Eres muy valiente Hiccup, hay que serlo para dejarte caer así por el aire

Hiccup iba a responderle pero su primo le corte interrumpiendo con una carcajada - ¿Valiente? - rió Patan - ¡Vamos! es de Hiccup de quien estamos hablando, el corrió por un pesadilla monstruosa durante aquella ultima incursión y aseguro que sintió miedo del monstruo de niebla en el Pantano Rompecuellos y el..

\- Si gracias Patan - dijo Hiccup - entendemos la idea - Ahora, esto es lo que deben hacer, en primer logar tienen que..

\- Tu no eres realmente tan valiente - dijo Patan siguiendo con el tema - Cuando se trata de autentica valentía todos sabemos que el vikingo mas valiente en Berk ¡Soy yo!

\- ¡Por Thor! - murmuro Hiccup rodando los ojos

\- ¿Por que esto es tan importante para ti Patan? ¿Realmente te preocupa que Hiccup sea tan valiente como todos dicen que es?

Un oscuro destello aparecio en los ojos de Patan, Hiccup reprimió un quejido al verlo pues sabia lo que significaba y eso nunca terminaba bien para el

\- No estoy preocupado en absoluto - dijo Patan - Por que tengo la manera de probar que Hiccup no es valiente

\- Esto sera interesante - murmuro Astrid

\- Eh ¿chicos? ¿Podríamos volver nuestra atención al entrenamiento? - dijo Hiccup, pero Patan estaba totalmente envuelto en su idea y no hizo caso

\- Esto es lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Patan dirigiéndose a su primo - La vieja casa Bjornson, tienes que pasar una noche entera hay... solo. Si lo logras sin salir huyendo aterrorizado me retractare de todo lo que he dicho alguna vez sobre que eres cobarde

El silencio fue lo que siguió a este desafió. La mandíbula de Patapez cayo con horror mientras observaba a Patan y a Hiccup - ¡No! - grito - ¡No Hiccup no lo hagas!

Hiccup no respondió de inmediato. La casa Bjornson era la propia casa embrujada de Berk. se encontraba en un acantilado frente al oceano y no habia sido habitada en años. No desde que el viejo Bjornson asesino a su esposa e hijos dentro de sus paredes. Segun la leyenda local, sus fantasmas todavia residían hay, sin descanso, esperando a algún tonto mortal que se atreviera a cruzar la puerta de su casa, la casa era evitada por la mayoría de los vikingos, se decia que quien entrara hay seria cambiado para siempre... si es que salia.

Hiccup no estaba seguro de creer o no en fantasmas. Claro, el por lo regular buscaba explicaciones logicas y naturales a eventos que parecían de otro mundo. Pero tambien era muy imaginativo asi que obvio, no queria estar cerca de esa casa

Mas una parte de su cabeza le decia: Esta puede ser tu oportunidad de finalmente callar a Patan. Claro que se necesitaría una especie de milagro para silenciarlo totalmente sobre cualquier cosa, pero tal vez... valia la pena la oportunidad

\- Esta bien Patan - dijo Hiccup - pasare la noche solo en esa casa pero tienes que jurar que no haras mas chistes ni comentarios ni dudas sobre mi valor

Patan sonrió con malicia - Claro, pero cuando tu falles y salgas corriendo.. por que se que lo haras. Entonces se lo contare a toda la aldea... haber que piensan de tu coraje

\- Tenemos un trato - dijo Hiccup ignorando la expresión incierta de Astrid y los lloriqueos de Patapez

-Espera un segundo - dijo Patan - sin dragon, Chimuelo se quedara en tu casa en la noche

\- Es lo que imagine cuando dijiste ¨solo´´ - dijo Hiccup - ´´solo´´ por lo regular significa ´´sin compañía´´

La sonrisa de Patan titubeo un momento ante eso pero la retomo - Bien, entonces nos vemos en esa casa al atardecer, puedes decirle a tu padre que estaremos en mi casa

...

\- ¿Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, verdad? - Pregunto Astrid mientras caminaban hacia la casa embrujada del acantilado

\- Lo se, pero es una gran oportunidad de calmar a Patan, si logro pasar la noche hay, y no veo ninguna razón para no hacerlo, no tendrá mas remedio que aceptar que tengo algo de valor. No trato de demostrar nada solo quiero silenciarlo

\- Una meta digna - coincidió Astrid con una sonrisa

Podria ser una meta digna pero los medios que tuvo que usar para esos fines fueron mas complicados. Convencer a su padre de que se quedarían con Patan fue la parte fácil, el verdadero desafió había sido convencer a Chimuelo de que quedarse. El Furia Nocturna era prácticamente inseparable de su jinete y aunque a Hiccup le hubiera encantado la compañía de su dragon sabia que tenia que hacerlo solo, fue dificil que Chimuelo entendiera esto.

A la salida del bosque emergía la casa embrujada del acantilado, la casa Bjornson. Era una estructura de dos pisos casi idéntica al resto de las casas de la isla. Pero el tiempo había hecho lo suyo, la madera estaba desgastada y había un agujero en el techo, todo el eficicio estaba descuidado, las ventanas eran oscuras recordando le a Hiccup unos ojos sin alma, pero había algo mas, una extraña sensación de que en la casa habia algo vivo, que advertía que guardaras distancia o o te atengas al dolor si te quedas.

Patan, Patapez y los gemelos ya estaban hay miraba continuamente a la casa con nerviosismo

\- Hay estas - dijo Patan - estaba empezando a creer que te habías acobardado

\- No - dijo Hiccup - Aqui estoy

Patan asintió y miro hacia el mar por el acantilado. El sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte, en unos minutos la noche estaria sobre ellos - Bien señor valiente - dijo sonriendo con malicia - Vas

Hiccup asintio y se acerco a la puerta de la casa, de cerca no se veia mejor, la sensacion de malestar que tuvo cuando vio la casa desde lejos se hizo mas fuerte a cada paso que daba. Pero no dudo. Sabia que si lo hacia no logria su fin. El abrio la puerta que respondio con largo rechinido al igual que la madera crujió mientras el avanzaba. El interior era oscuro, Hiccup pensó al instante en pedirle luz a Chimuelo pero recordo que no estaba con el, asi que busco en su mochila una linterna la cual encendio y sostuvo en alto mirando el interior de la casa

Era absolutamente normal, solo una casa antigua, el mobiliario tenia polvo y estaba cubierto por telarañas, pero podria pasar por cualquier otra vivienda de Berk. _Puedo hacerlo_ pensó _solo es una casa antigua, solo eso_

Con mucho valor cruzo el humbral de la casa, se volvio a mirar a los demas pero no se habian querido acercar

\- Bueno... Buenas noches - se despidio con un brazo

\- Nos vemos mañana Hiccup - dijo Patan retirandose de la puerta pero entonces se volvio y

\- Tal vez - dijeron los dos al unisono - entonces Hiccup cerro la puerta, quedándose solo en la casa Bjornson, en ese mismo momento Berk quedo sumido en oscuridad.

Hiccup suspiro y se sento en las tablas de madera del suelo, saco un rollo de dormir, una almohada y un par de mantas. Luego sostuvo la lampara en alto y decidio hechar antes un vistazo

No habia mucho que ver, en la planta baja estaba la cocina y la sala con una gran mesa. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo

Arriba estaban los cuartos, dos habitaciones separadas por una cortina gruesa. Una de las habitaciones tenia una cama grande mientras la otra tenia dos pequeñas, la habitacion de los niños claro. Cada habitacion tenia un estante de articulos personales y una pequeña mesa. Lo unico fuera de lo normal era algo notable sobre las camas. Hiccup se acerco un poco mas para ver con claridad, cada una tenia grandes manchas oscuras en la madera: Sangre

A fue donde el viejo Bjornson habia matado a sus hijos.

Hiccup se estremecio y volvio abajo prometiendo no volver a los dormitorios de nuevo

La noche avanzaba. Aparte de los aullidos, el silbido del viento, el crujir de la madera y el latido constante de su corazón, no habia ningun sonido. Despues de aproximadamente una hora, decidio que no habia de que preocuparse. No habia nada vivo o no vivo dentro de esas paredes que se presentara disgustado por su presencia. Asi que tiro de las sabanas hacia el, resistiendo el impulso infantil de cubrirse el rostro con ellas. Apago la lampara y la casa quedo completamente oscura - Es solo una casa - susurraba - no hay nada que temer

Eso parecio calmarlo un poco y logro tener un sueño mas o menos pacifico

...

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habia estado durmiendo cuando de pronto despertó sobresaltado. Por un momento no supo lo que lo habia despertado, la casa estaba en silencio. Frunció el seño y vio a su alrededor tratando de identificar que lo habia despertado. Fue entonces cuando se escucho un largo quejido

Su piel se erizo y un escalofrio recorrió su espalda, se levanto y volvió a encender la linterna y la sostuvo en alto. No habia nada en la habitacion, pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. De pronto sintio que estaba siendo vigilado

\- ¿Hola? - pregunto con vacilación. No hubo respuesta - ¿Hola? - intento otra vez mas fuerte pero no respondieron

¿Me lo imagine? se pregunto, aunque rechazo la idea de inmediato, sabia bien que había oido un ruido que indicaba que ya no estaba solo pero ¿de donde salio?

Al instante, lo que sea que fuere gimio de nuevo y esta vez Hiccup giro su vista a las escaleras. Claro, venia de los dormitorios

Se quedo inmovil mientras una batalla se libraba en su mente ¿Debia ir a investigar? Algo le decia que hacerlo, ir al sonido espeluznante y extraño de una casa embrujada, seria una estupidez y el lo sabia, pero no podia negar que sentia cierta curiosidad ¿y si no era algo sobrenatural? ¿y si era algo absolutamente normal? Se sentiria bastante estupido si no investigaba por el miedo y resultaba ser algo sencillo

Pero por otro lado, si iba haya y era algo sobrenatural...

Pero mientras tenia su debate interno, la decision se fue de sus manos. Oyó el gemido por tercera vez pero esta vez con movimiento en los cuartos de arriba. Al principio no pudo entender lo que era, se movia lentamente en el suelo y su forma no parecia humana

Entonces esa cosa alcanzo la luz de su lampara y con un estremecimiento vio lo que era: Niebla. Una espesa niebla ondeaba por las escaleras llegando hasta el. Se tambaleo hacia atras, con el corazón en la garganta temblaba de protesis a cabeza. La niebla de acerco a el y desde algun lugar de la casa algo volvio a gemir pero esta vez con palabras

\- Hiccuuuuup... ven a nosootroooss...estamos tan solos...¡Unetenos...para siempre...para siempre

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, retrocedio y nego con la cabeza viendo al humo avanzar, estaba a unas pulgadas de distancia ¿que pasaria si lo alcanzaba? no queria saberlo

No lo queria saber, pero sus piernas parecian clavadas en el suelo por el miedo, no podia moverse, lo unico que podia hacer era ver como la neblina se acercaba amenazante

Entonces oyo el suelo detras de el crujir por la presion,el se dio la vuelta...y vio una cara en la oscuridad... entonces grito

...

Fuera de la casa Bjornson, Patan, Brutacio y Brutilda reian. Habia sido facil. Estaba encaramados en lo alto del techo mirado por una ventana. Los gemelos trataban de ocultar su risa cuando Patan daba otro gemido espeluznante y su voz resonaba por la casa. Justo dentro de la habitacion, atado a una cama estaba un bebe Extinguehumo, el produjo la niebla que habia descendió hacia donde Hiccup temblaba de terror

Patan regañaba a Brutacio que se cubría para ocultar su risa pero entonces se escucho lo que habian esperado toda la noche: Hiccup habia gritado

Ante eso, ninguno de los tres pudo contener la risa por mas tiempo sin importarles si Hiccup los oia o no - Esto fue una gran idea - dijo Brutacio

-Si - dijo Patan riendo - Claro que lo fue

-¿Lo oyeron gritar? - pregunto Brutilda - Apuesto a que saldra corriendo por esa puerta en cualquier momento

Ellos callaron sus risas para escuchar el momento que la puerta se abriera indicando la salida de Hiccup,pero hubo silencio en toda la casa. La sonrisa de Patan se desvanecio - ¿por que no esta corriendo? Lo asustamos bastante debería estar huyendo ¿por que sigue adentro?

Los ojos de Brutacio se agrandaron - ¿Creen que se desmayo por el miedo?

Patan parpadeo y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Si Hiccup se había desmayado... oh su primo no veria final a esto!

Conteniendo la risa Patan se colo por una ventana con los gemelos siguiéndolo. La niebla del extinguehumo habia llenado la habitacion por lo que era casi imposible mirar -¿Pueden verlo? - dijo Patan

\- No - respondio Brutilda - ¿creen que..?

¿Que habia pasado con Hiccup exactamente? Patan no lo sabria, La voz de Brutilda habia sido ahogada por un largo gemido que parecia venir de todas y ninguna parte de la casa - ¿quien esta ahi? - exigio Patan sin ocultar el temblor de su voz

En respuesta la voz volvio a gemir, pero no distinguieron de donde venia pues la niebla distorsionaba su origen

Brutacio golpeo el brazo de su hermana -Es el fantasma de vijo Bjornson -susurro - Esta loco por que entramos a su casa, se llevo a Hiccup y viene por nosotros

\- ¡Callate! - dijo Patan aunque su voz se quebro por el miedo ¿y si Butacio tenia razon?

Entonces la voz hablo

\- Pataaaaaaan - sonaba diferencia a cualquiera cosa que hubieran oido antes y eso los estremecio de terror - Pataaan... el nos mato Patan...y va a matarte tambien... corre Patan...corre mientras aun puedaaaaaas... ¡CORRE!

Pero ¿a donde iba a correr? a su alrededor no habia mas que remolinos de niebla ¿Donde estaba la puerta?

Entonces la niebla pareció tomar forma y vida propia,

Brutilda los vio primero y dejo ir un chillido de terror a lo que los otros se voltearon siguiendo su mirada. Sus mandíbulas cayeron y sus ojos se desorbitaron

Había dos formas que se asomaban en la niebla, siluetas vagamente humanas que extendían sus brazos a ellos en invitación. Parecian extrañamente distorcionados, como si se doblaran de dolor

Y entonces la niebla que rodeaba las figuras brillo en un tono entre azul y purpura, brillaba cada vez mas casi cegandolos

Entonces los fantasmas gritaron. Fue un sonido que los atormentaría por el resto de sus vidas, un grito sobrenatural, inhumano y de agonia absoluta. El terror se disparo hacia ellos como una flecha

Patan fue el primero en romperlo - Waaaaaaaaaaaa - grito dándose la vuelta corriendo sin pensar a la pared mas cercana. Para su suerte era la pared que tenia la puerta. El la abrio y se precipito a la oscura noche con los gemelos siguiéndolo. No pararon de correr y gritar hasta llegar a la aldea

Asi que no pudieron ver cuando Hiccup y Astrid se reían y se quitaban las sabanas de la cabeza. Detras de ellos Chimuelo se sumaba a la risa de los humanos

\- Eso fue invaluable - dijo Astrid - Mientras viva no olvidare el rostro de Patan

Hiccup rio y asintio con la cabeza - Gracias por el apoyo, pero la próxima vez acérquense a mi de un modo menos sutil, casi me da un ataque al corazón

\- Lo siento - dijo Astrid mientras seguia riendo como loca - Vine en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que hacian

\- Supongo que sera mejor que nos encarguemos del Extinguehumo

\- Tormenta y yo lo llevaremos de vuelta al Pantano Rompecuellos - Dijo Astrid cuando logro calmarse de su risa - tu quedate aqui. Aun tienes una apuesta que ganar

Hiccup estuvo de acuerdo, la perspectiva de pasar la noche hay ya no parecía tan mala - Me quedare aqui hasta el amanecer - entonces se dirigió a Chimuelo - Dudo que alguien vuelva a molestar esta noche, pero puedes quedarte si lo quieres, solo que tendra que ser afuera - Entonces les guiño - Patan dijo que debia estar adentro solo, no dijo nada de que mi dragón aguarde en la puerta

Chimuelo se alegro golpeando con la cabeza el costado de su amigo, y este lo acaricio de vuelta

Astrid fue a liberar al extinguehumo - Volveremos pronto - dijo llamando a Tormenta que se habia ocultado en los arboles. Hiccup se despidio volviendo al interior de la casa.

\- Si - dijo - solo una vieja casa

Todavia tenia unas horas para dormir antes de mostrarse triunfador ante su primo. Entonces sonrió - ¿Quien es el cobarde ahora Patan? - dijo sin dejar de sonreír aun cuando se quedo dormido.

 **N/A: Patan:0 Hiccup 2 ¡Hiccup gana!**

 **Dejenme sus reviews pleasee**


	3. Gritos

**N/A: Hola, hola... Esta si es de mi autoría, no se que tal se me da este genero pero aquí lo tienen, espero les guste!**

 **.**

 **Gritos**

Los Jinetes de dragón se encontraban cerca de la zona boscosa de Berk, habían decidido pasar unos cuantos días en su lugar natal y justo ahora se habían reunido a media tarde alrededor de una cálida fogata para pasar un buen rato

Y lo habían logrado, bromas risas y algo de comida había inundado el ambiente hasta que uno de los gemelos decidió tomar el control y comenzó a contar una de sus típicas historias terroríficas que en realidad no provocaba que ninguno de los Jinetes se inmutara si quiera un poco

\- En realidad ocurrió – dijo Brutacio queriendo asustarlos - ¿Por qué no lo creen?

\- ¿Ah… Por qué es una historia patética? – se burló Patan

\- Estoy de acuerdo esta vez – señalo Patapez – Quien se creería eso de una mujer lamentándose a mitad de la noche… ¿Cómo dices que lo hace? – añadió haciendo que los demás se burlaran

Eso acabó exasperando no solo a quien relataba la historia, sino también a su hermana, quien molesta de que alguien mas se burlara de su hermano de la nada, junto sus manos alrededor de su boca y - ¡Ayyyyyyyyy! – gritó la chica queriendo sonar escalofriante pero solo consiguió que los Jinetes se taparan los oidos – Asi… asi se lamenta ¿entendieron?

\- Efectivamente hermana… Es un grito el que antecede su pronta aparición

\- Pero antes, no olvides – dijo Brutilda sonando misteriosa – hay al menos otras señales que anuncian su presencia… Primero atraerá a uno de los niños de la aldea a la zona más alejada y tenebrosa donde este acudirá sin rechistar y no volvera por mas insistencia… Eso hara que inocentes los persigan y compartan su horrible destino

\- Posteriormente – dijo Brutacio - sus lamentos se escucharan por el resto de la noche, siendo audibles para cada uno de los habitantes

\- ¡Ayyyyyyy! – volvió a gritar la vikinga

– Y sin darte cuenta, llegaras a alguna zona cercana a una cascada donde finalmente…

\- ¡Te atrapa! –gritaron los dos gemelos

Hiccup parpadeo un par de veces sin mostrar ninguna emoción a pesar de que los gemelos se habían enfocado más

\- ¿Y…? – preguntó Brutacio - ¿te asusto? – preguntó esperanzado

\- No – respondió Hiccup con voz neutral mientras cruzaba sus brazos, y Brutacio suspiro casi como si hubiera sufrido una derrota, y es que el hecho de que el valor de Hiccup fuera conocido por todo el archipiélago lo volvía el principal objetivo en asuntos como esos…

\- ¡Vamos! Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Hiccup – añadió Patan con gesto aburrido – esa historia no asusta ni a un niño de seis años

\- ¿A no? – Añadió Brutacio casi molesto cruzando los brazos – Pues ya veremos si siguen tan tranquilos cuando se les aparezca

\- ¿No me digas que casualmente aparece en estas fechas? – preguntó Patan con ironía

\- No debe tardar – dijo Brutilda con voz de misterio

\- ¿de verdad creen que vamos a creer en eso? – dijo Patan - ¡Anda! Hiccup tu díselos

\- Sería demasiada coincidencia que algo misterioso y espeluznante apareciera esta noche justo despues de que ustedes contaran esa historia ¿no creen? – el tonó que había empleado era casi de advertencia, sabiendo muy bien lo que los gemelos querrían hacer

\- Entonces no digas que no te lo advertimos – concluyó Brutacio antes de irse junto a su hermana – Público difícil

Acto seguido, Astrid se despidió de Hiccup, y Patapez añadió que también se retiraba

\- Buena idea – dijo Patan bostezando – Es momento de ir a dormir

\- ¡Yo creo que no! – dijo Hiccup acercándose a él - ¿no olvidas algo? Mi padre nos castigó a ambos por _tu_ culpa y hoy…

\- Es cierto – interrumpio Patan resignado – Por _TU_ causa tendré que acompañarte y hacerla de niñera

\- ¿quieres que te recuerde de quien fue la culpa Patan? – añadio Hiccup en tono retador

\- Solo decía

.

La noche finalmente cayó sobre la isla justo cuando Hiccup y Patan se encargaban de reunir a los pequeños niños que insistían en seguir jugando. La fecha de su visita había coincidido con la de algunos visitantes a Berk que casualmente tenían suficientes niños como para alterar el orden. Y dado cierto suceso que Hiccup y Patan preferían evitar mencionar, Estoico había puesto a los pequeños al cuidado de los dos Jinetes

Estaban por terminar con su tarea, Patan levantaba los juguetes mientras Hiccup enlistaba a cada uno de ellos pues su padre los mataría si perdían a alguno

\- ¿estás listo Patan?

\- Ya voy, ya voy… Siempre soy yo quien tiene que hacer todo… Ponerme a recoger juguetes como si fuera su niñera de verdad no es… ¡Oye! – gritó al ver a uno de los niños arrebatándole uno de los juguetes y con intenciones de seguir jugando corrió

\- ¿Qué? – respondió Hiccup creyendo que lo llamaba

\- ¡Tú no! – gritó Patan – Me refiero a el – dijo señalando a donde había visto al pequeño

\- ¿a quién? – respondió Hiccup entonces Patan se giró y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba

\- ¿desapareció?

Hiccup rodó los ojos – Patan… ahora no ¿de acuerdo? No debemos distraernos con bromas, sabes lo que pasara si uno de ellos se pierde

\- "No debemos distraernos con bromas" – se burló Patan queriendo imitar su voz

\- Te escuche… y yo no sueno así – recalcó Hiccup - ¿estás listo?

\- ¡Ya te dije que sí!

Hiccup se preparó para guiar a los niños de vuelta con sus padres, y justo cuando terminaba el recuento de ellos, vio a lo lejos, a espaldas de todos los pequeños, cuando cerca de los árboles que marcaban la frontera con los bosques un pequeño niño se despedia de el con una mano y empezaba a correr - ¡Oye vuelve!

\- ¡Yo estoy aquí! – dijo Patan

\- Uno de los niños se fue… hacia haya – señalo Hiccup

\- Ja… te dije que había un niño – añadió Patan viéndole también cuando comenzó a correr

\- Se escapa – dijo Hiccup al tiempo que comenzaba a correr en su dirección sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía al bosque que ahora estaba cubierto por la oscuridad

\- Espera, espera ¿vas a seguirlo? – dijo Patan alarmado

\- _Vamos_ – recalcó Hiccup haciendo que Patan lo siguiera muy a su pesar, quejándose – ¿acaso tienes miedo Patan?

\- ¿miedo yo? ¡ja!, eso jamás

\- Entonces vamos… niños, por favor vayan a la forja con Bocon sin separarse y esperen ahí ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡De acuerdo Jefe! – dijeron los niños en tono casi cantarino

En cuanto estuvieron seguros de que no les pasaría nada malo, Patan y Hiccup corrieron en dirección al bosque siguiendo al pequeño niño que se les había escapado de las manos mientras aun podían verlo. No se detenían y tampoco dejaban de llamarlo, sin embargo el pequeño parecía reacio a volver con ellos

\- ¡Oye! – gritó Hiccup por fin deteniéndose de golpe al no poder verle más, no obstante parecía que el futuro Jefe no se había fijado en donde estaban ahora – No puede ser… ¿tú puedes verlo?... ¿Patan? – añadió al ver que no respondía, entonces se giró y se encontró con su primo mirando a su alrededor con expresión de cautela

\- ¿eh? ¡Ah no! No tengo idea de donde esta y ¿sabes que? ¡no me importa! Yo vuelvo a casa, no voy a seguir siguiendo a un chiquillo solo porque se le antojo jugar al escondite… me niego a buscar mas

\- Entiendo – dijo Hiccup – entonces, volverás tu solo, yo seguiré buscando

Patan tomo nota de su alrededor, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero de alguna forma, nunca había estado en esa zona de Berk a esas horas y menos en un ambiente tan ¿escalofriante? La idea de volver _solo_ no le hacía mucha gracia

\- ¿qué pasa Pata? ¿no tenías prisa en irte?

\- Eh, no, He decidido que voy a acompañarte – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del futuro Jefe como " _solidaridad"_

\- Oh gracias Patan es muy amable de tu parte – dijo este con sarcasmo

\- Lo se, ya me lo agradecerás después

Ambos Jinetes continúan caminando por el bosque a paso más lento por el cuidado que ponían en encontrar al pequeño escondido en algún sitio, pero de él, no había más señales. Su recorrido continuo sin más hasta que de pronto, la tenue luz de la luna que se podía ver a través de los árboles fue oscurecida por una nube pasajera y el silencio de pronto se volvió incomodo cuando

 _¡Ayyyyyyyy!_

Ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos ante ese sonido, que aunque ninguno de los dos lo acepto, no se lo esperaban y les causo algo de escalofríos

Hiccup disimuladamente paso algo de saliva, dio un respiro rápido y continuo caminando

\- ¿A dónde vas? – se alarmó Patan al verlo continuar como si nada -¿acaso no escuchaste eso?

\- Claro que escuche… Nada fuera de lo normal

\- ¿estas demente? ¿Estar a mitad de un oscuro y escalofriante bosque y escuchar algo así te parece de lo más normal del mundo?

\- Nada sobrenatural, si es lo que quieres escuchar… sigamos

\- "Nada sobre natural" – arremedo Patan siguiendo a Hiccup pero mirando a su alrededor con sospecha cuando de pronto se volvió a escuchar y esta vez con mas eco y énfasis

 _¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

Sin querer, Patan corrió y se escondió a espaldas de Hiccup y añadió – Yo no sé tu… pero eso ya no es normal

\- Claro que no – acepto Hiccup aunque su voz no sonaba asustada más bien decidida – seguramente los gemelos están intentando asustarnos por no haberlo conseguido con su historia

La expresión de Patan también cambio a una casi molesta al tiempo que se alejó de Hiccup –Claro… han de estar creyendo que pueden asustarme con eso… ¡Pero escuchen bien Brutacio y Brutilda… Eso no me asusta!

\- Claro que no – se burló Hiccup recordándole que se había escondido hacia unos segundos

Ambos Jinetes continuaron su caminata sin preocuparse más por esos extraños gritos que no volvieron a escucharse pasado un rato. Igual, la orden de Hiccup había cambiado, ahora no solo estarían alerta para encontrar a ese niño también a los gemelos

Sin darse cuenta, la noche se torna oscura de nuevo, la luz de la luna ya no es visible y pronto se siente una fría brisa de esas que sientes que te erizan la piel seguido por…

¡ _AYYYYYYY!_

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de golpe y pronto detuvo su andar, ese gritó había sonado mucho más cerca de ellos y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, era menos humano que los anteriores

\- ¡jaja! Brutacio, Brutilda, no pueden asustarnos ya los descubrimos, salgan de ahí de una vez – gritó Patan sin percatarse de los detalles que Hiccup si había notado, pero que no menciono esperando que los gritos de su primo sirvieran para obtener alguna señal, pero nada

No se escuchaban risas ni voces bajas como era característico de los gemelos, pero aun así, el futuro jefe sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento que estuviera fuera de lugar en ese momento, asustarse por cosas como esas no era conveniente jamás, sobre todo porque estaba fuera de la lógica, a pesar de que de pronto sentía que alguien o algo los observaba

\- ¡Oigan! – insistió Patan – les dije que ya basta

En eso el viento escalofriante se volvió más intenso

\- Hiccup tu dicelos… ¿Hiccup? – añadió Patan al ver que su primo estaba particularmente serio, como si ya no estuviera convencido de lo que le había dicho momentos atrás -¿ahora qué te pasa?

 _¡Ayyyyyyyy!_

Al escucharlo de nuevo Hiccup se puso en guardia observando a todas las direcciones, eso ya había sido demasiado cerca

\- ¿no me vas a decir que te lo estás creyendo?

\- Silencio Patan – dijo Hiccup con sospecha mirando a todos lados

\- Ahhh ¡ya se que pasa! – exclamó Patan

Hiccup lo miro interrogante pues ahora era Patan quien parecía sin pisca de miedo a pesar de los hechos, estaba por preguntarle a que se refería cuando…

 ** _¡Ayyyyyyyy!_** Se escuchó casi a sus espaldas

La respiración de Hiccup comenzó a agitarse sin poder evitarlo y miro a Patan como si le estuviera dando malas noticias, pero este no se inmuto

\- Ya puedes detenerte Hiccup, ¡Ya te descubrí! – Hiccup frunció el ceño – Es obvio que estás trabajando junto a los gemelos pero escucha bien ¡esta vez no voy a caer en tus bromas! Así que puedes dejar de actuar

La expresión seria de Hiccup permaneció cuando dijo – No es mío

Patan abre los ojos como platos al notar que su primo estaba diciendo la verdad y empezando a asustarse, no podía dudarlo, y eso provoco que un escalofrió lo recorriera cuando de pronto las ramas de los árboles que precedían una especie de oscuro sendero comenzaron a moverse como si algo fuera a emerger de ahí en cualquier momento

Patan temblo un momento y volvió a esconderse de nueva cuenta a espaldas de su primo mirando expectante a lo que fuera a salir

\- ¡Patan! ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? – exclamó Hiccup haciéndole salir – Mejor prepárate para defendernos de lo que vaya a salir ¿quieres?

Patan asintió de pronto tomando valor, y tomó posición al lado de su primo cuando de pronto el extraño movimiento se detuvo, y nada salió, esto hizo que Patan diera un profundo respiro de alivio – Uff menos mal… Mejor vámonos antes de que aparezca otra vez… ¡Oye! – Exclamó al ver que Hiccup caminaba pero iba precisamente en dirección de la que su primo quería huir - ¿Acaso estas demente? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Adónde vas?

\- A acabar con esto de una vez – respondió Hiccup con decisión mientras avanzaba con cautela

\- Ni creas que voy a seguirte – gritó Patan a sus espaldas - ¿me escuchaste? Sí quieres ir haya no cuentas conmigo

\- Te escuche Patan – respondió sin volver – Puedes volver si quieres – concluyó justo antes de atravesar las ramas que hacían de barrera

Patan por su parte, miro a sus espaldas el oscuro y solitario camino que habían recorrido hasta ese momento y de nuevo no le dieron nada de ganas recorrerlo solo – ¡Estaré esperando aquí!

Y efectivamente así lo hizo, no obstante, el vikingo tradicional empezó a impacientarse al ver que el futuro Jefe no volvía, y ni siquiera daba señales de estar cerca - ¿Hiccup? – llamó una vez y nada respondió, entonces volvió a respirar tomando valor y se internó en el sendero – Estoy seguro de que voy a lamentar esto

Patan atravesó la zona con cautela y precaución siempre alerta, mirando a todos lados intentado anticipar cualquier movimiento, caminaba como si sintiera que alguien lo observaba, avanzó unos pasos más hasta que percibió un leve movimiento en el suelo

Retrocedió un poco al distinguir una extraña silueta blanca que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, su primera reacción fue correr pero lo desconcertó un poco el que dicha silueta pareciera algo desorientada

Así que en un acto que considero casi de locura y valentía se acercó rápidamente a la silueta y le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que la hizo caer al suelo exclamando un ¡Auch!

\- ¡Jaja! - celebro Patan al ver su reacción y lanzó otro golpe haciendo que nuevamente se tambaleara hacia atrás

\- ¡Basta! – exclamó una voz y acto seguido fue Patan quien tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cara derribándolo al suelo

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – exclamó de nuevo esa voz haciendo que Patan gritara un poco justo antes de ver a Hiccup quitándose de encima una manta blanca

\- ¡Ahhhh! – gritó Patan en tono de sospecha - ¡Ya lo entiendo! Pero déjame decirte algo Hiccup estas muy equivocado si creíste que me asustarías con ese viejo truco… Así que deja de hacerlo

\- ¡yo nunca intente asustarte! – exclamó Hiccup

\- ¿Entonces por qué saliste del suelo?

\- ¡Esta sabana cayó sobre mí seguido por un golpe que me hizo caer!

\- ¡Ohh! –exclamó Patan – Bueno… Yo mejor me voy

\- No, no lo harás – exclamó Hiccup jalándole tras de sí para que lo siguiera

Patan a regañadientes volvio a seguirlo, ambos avanzaron un buen tramo sin mayores percances, no encontraron nada extraño y los escalofriantes gritos no habían vuelto a sonar

\- Yo no entiendo por qué siempre tengo que perderme en tu compañía – dijo Patan quedándose unos pasos atrás – ¡Hiccup! - Al no obtener respuesta Patan comenzó a buscarlo con la vista a su alrededor sin éxito cuando ve emerger del suelo de nuevo la silueta blanca y esta vez muy cerca de el

\- Jaja, si claro Hiccup ya te dije que eso no me asusta… Así que deja de jugar de una vez, lo que quiero es salir de aquí… ¿escuchaste? ¡¿Hiccup?!

\- ¿sí? – respondió Hiccup a unos cuantos pasos suyos. Patán se giró hacia donde escucho su voz en la otra dirección

\- ¡Ah, ahí estas! Te decía que ya dejes de jugar a los fantasmas y te quites esa sabana

Fue entonces cuando Patan fue consciente de lo que pasaba, su primo no podía estar asustándole con esa sabana de nuevo porque él estaba a varios metros de distancia. Los ojos de Patan fueron entre Hiccup y la silueta blanca y…

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – exclamó comenzando a correr de paso tomando a Hiccup del brazo y arrastrándolo consigo sintiendo como esa extraña cosa los seguía

\- ¡Patan, Patan, basta! – decía Hiccup

.

\- Jaja ¿viste eso? – rio Brutacio quitándose la sabana

\- Si, lo sé – respondió Brutilda dejándose caer de lo alto de uno de los árboles – No volverán a criticar tus pésimas historias

\- ¡Lo se! Espera ¿qué?

 ** _¡aaaaaayyyyyyyy!_**

Escuchó Brutacio en lugar de una respuesta – hermana ya puedes dejar de hacer eso, ya no hace falta

Sin embargo Brutilda lo miraba sería – Yo no lo hice

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer o decir cuando…

 ** _¡Ayyyyyyy!_**

Volvió a escucharse esta vez mucho menos humano y mucho más cerca de ellos, pero lo que en verdad no se esperaban era ver surgir de entre la oscuridad del bosque una especie de neblina que poco a poco fue cobrando forma frente a ellos y detrás de ella poco a poco se emitía una luz grisácea

 _¡_ _ **waaaaayyyyyy!**_

Junto con ese gritó el viento se volvió mucho más fuerte haciendo que la figura se deformara mucho más como si quisiera ir sobre ellos

\- ¡Ahhhh correee! – gritaron ambos gemelos al tiempo que salían corrieron lo más rápido que podían

En cuanto se perdieron de su vista, con toda calma y tranquilidad Hiccup y Patan salieron de entre las ramas seguidos por sus respectivos dragones

\- ¿Con eso bastará? – preguntó Patan

\- No creo que tengan ganas de volverlo a intentar – respondió Hiccup

\- Si eso les enseñara – concluyó Patan cruzando sus brazos sin ver que Hiccup tenía la misma postura en señal de triunfo

\- ¡Y muy bien hecho amigo! – felicitó Hiccup acariciando a Chimuelo – Muy hábil… Patan, será mejor irnos antes de que pase algo mas – añadió al tiempo que montaba a su dragón

\- ¿volver ya?

\- ¿No me digas que ahora quieres quedarte aquí?

\- Claro que no, no soy tonto… ¿Qué pasara con ese niño que nos trajo hasta aquí?

Hiccup lo pensó un momento – debe de estar bien… Lo más probable es que fuera parte de la broma de los gemelos

\- ¡Ese par! – refunfuño Patan justo cuando montaba a Colmillo y seguían al Furia Nocturna de vuelta a la zona poblada de Berk

.

\- ¿Así que lo aceptan? – preguntaba Hiccup cruzado de brazos mirando acusadoramente a los gemelos quienes mantenían la mirada baja y los brazos en la espalda como niños que hicieron alguna travesura, no respondieron pero si asintieron

\- ¿Les parecía muy gracioso? – añadio Patan a un lado de Hiccup

Y fue como si esa pregunta les devolviera el ánimo a los gemelos - ¡Pero claro que sí! – dijeron a la par

\- Aunque debo admitirlo Hiccup – añadió Brutacio pasando un brazo por sus hombros – Las bromas se te dan cuando te lo propones… No solo nos descubriste también…

\- Nos la devolviste – añadió Brutilda con una sonrisa al otro costado de Hiccup

\- Pero tienen que admitir que fue realmente divertido cuando Patan te tomo del brazo para salir huyendo – dijo Brutacio entre risas

\- Y Brutacio corriendo tras el con la sabana puesta – rio Brutilda

Ante ese recuerdo incluso Hiccup se unió a sus risas siendo Patan el único que permanecía serio – Ja ja muy gracioso… Casi tanto como su expresión de terror ante nuestra broma

\- Ya aceptamos que _a Hiccup_ se le dan la bromas

\- A cada quien su mérito – añadió Hiccup – He de admitir que ustedes fueron ingeniosos al planearlo todo… Sobre todo el detalle del niño que nos llevó hasta el bosque tal y como su historia decía

Los gemelos se quedaron repentina e inusualmente serios aún más cuando dijeron - ¿Cuál niño?

\- Es que ustedes dos contrataron – dijo Patan como si fuera obvio

– No contratamos a ningún niño

Hiccup y Patan compartieron su seriedad al principio cuando fue el segundo quien rompió el silencio - ¡vamos! Ya se acabó su broma, sabemos ustedes lo llamaron – decía en tono casi esperanzado pero ellos seguían serios – Ese niñito que se había quedado solo cuando Hiccup ya había reunido a la mayoría… ¡vamos! Saben de quien habló

Los gemelos volvieron a negarlo al añadir - A nosotros nos surgió la idea cuando vimos que por voluntad propia se metían al bosque

\- Nos pareció que habían enloquecido por hacerlo – dijo Brutilda – Pero ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

\- ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! – exclamó Patan tomando del cuello a Brutacio quien volvio a negarlo - ¿saben lo que pasara conmigo cuando Estoico se dé cuenta de que Hiccup perdió a uno de los niños?

\- ¿qué yo lo perdí?

\- Fue tu idea abandonarlo en el bosque

\- ¡Patan yo no…!

\- ¡Hiccup! – dijo de pronto la voz de Estoico interrumpiendo, este se encogió de hombros casi adivinando lo que le diría, pero lo que escuchó lo dejo aún más helado - ¡quiero felicitarte! A ambos, Cada niño ya ha sido entregado a sus respectivos padres ¡bien hecho! – concluyó saliendo de escena dejando a los Jinetes más que estupefactos

Patan e Hiccup se miraron entre sí, cuando la sangre de los cuatro jinetes se heló al escuchar el famoso grito una vez más

 ** _¡Aaahhhhhyyyyy!_**


End file.
